Desire
by Inu-Vampiress
Summary: Kagome is in ‘heat’ and Inuyasha is finding it very distracting. KagInua bit of SanMir
1. Prologue

Summary: Kagome is in 'heat' and Inuyasha is going through his puberty stage lmao.

**Hey guys I just started writing Fan fictions. So if it is bad do not be too harsh. **

**Whatcha ma calls that thingy that says you do not owe something. Oh Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or at least you think that. **

**I added more details, and changed the plot, but not so much that it changes the outcome. Ok everyone thought I should be more descriptive with the dreams and I agree. So I rewrote the whole thing again.Wow, you guys are all little hentais wink wink**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Watch out for my personal messages to you throughout the story or I just might send you emails. Who knows…not me!!!**

OOOOOOoooooo000()()() **KAGOME'S POV** ()()()000ooooooOOOOOO

Kagome heaved a sigh. Again, he was nowhere to be found.

'_Inuyasha please, tell me what's wrong.'_

She got up from her sleeping bag and grabbed her arrows and bow.

She assured herself that everyone was still asleep and went after the hanyou.

OOOOOOoooooo000()()() **INUYASHA'S POV** ()()()000ooooooOOOOOO

'_Kagome.'_

Inuyasha sat high up in the Goshinboku tree, pondering what was wrong with him.

He was scared out of his wits.

His youkai threatened to come out.

His demon blood pulsed through his veins rather quickly.

He had to be strong, for Kagome's sake.

Lately her scent, it was unbearable.

He was often caught gawking at her for hours.

'_I'm confused; I mean I wouldn't hurt Kagome, right?'_

He was hurting deep inside, he did not even allow himself to be near Kagome anymore, and it pained him a lot.

In lack of better words, he was miffed.

Nevertheless, as long as she was safe, he was happy.

He was deep in his thoughts when he felt a familiar sting on his nose.

He slapped and on his hand was Myouga.

"Myouga-jiji what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Master Inuyasha, it's really important that we talk" Myouga said with concern.

"Keh, there's nothing to talk about!" Inuyasha growled.

"Master Inuyasha we have to, it's important. It has to do with you and Kagome."

At the sound of Kagome's name, Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"What is it, tell me now or I'll rip you're legs off and then we'll see how well you run away after that" He threatened.

He wouldn't admit but he was desperate to find out what he was going through and why he couldn't be near Kagome without feeling overwhelming feelings swarm his head.

"Master Inuyasha, I fear it's time for your search for your mate."

OOOOOOoooooo000()()() **KAGOME'S POV** ()()()000ooooooOOOOOO

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Kagome yelled through the still night.

She usually respected Inuyasha's privacy unlike he did to her but there where exceptions.

Situations in which she was concerned.

'_Has Inuyasha decided to leave with Kikyo?'_

The thought made a deep pang make way into her chest.

This made her even more fervent to continue the search for the hanyou.

She made a promise and she was not one to break promises easily.

She had told him she would stay with him no matter what.

She saw a red blur in the trees watching the moon.

She took in a deep breath and was about to make him aware of his presence when-

"Kagome, come out of there, I know your there."

She moved the shrubs out of the way and made her way by the tree.

"Inuyasha, I know you enough to know that something is wrong with you."

"Keh, nothings wrong with me and you don't know me well enough."

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha turning his head reluctantly stealing glances every few seconds.

"Inuyasha sit with- she was interrupted to find a hanyou on the floor grumbling incoherent words.

"Eh he…Oops, my bad." Kagome mumbled nervously.

"Wench, it's always your bad!"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kagome all but shouted.

"You always do everything wrong," Inuyasha retorted as if it was an obvious fact.

"Well then if I always do everything wrong then I guess I'm leaving, since you already know _everything"-_she rolled her eyes at this.

She suddenly felt a clawed hand grab her wrist.

She heard a growl and turned to look at him.

His eyes where a mixture of emotions staring at her.

"No you are not. You are not leaving."

Kagome sat down trying to grasp what had just happened.

Inuyasha was there one second the other she saw him leaping towards the other side.

She reaaally had to go to sleep now. She had a lot to think about.

She got up, walked toward the hut, and laid by Shippo.

OOOOOOoooooo000()()() **INUYASHA'S POV** ()()()000ooooooOOOOOO

'_Damn it!' _

He had almost lost his control again.

He'd rather die then do something they would both would regret.

He growled in frustration.

He was sick of this!

His weakness aggravated him.

He was after all a hanyou.

He wouldn't have to deal with his blood raging if he weren't a mutt.

And worst of all he was at the palm of the girl's hands and she wasn't aware of it.

He'd be damned if he would act like a love struck puppy around her.

He would NOT go through that level of trust again.

His heart was already broken as it was fifty freaking years ago.

But hell, they were way past that.

She even knew how he was feeling.

This was a whole level of intimacy that scared him.

Never, not even Kikyo would had trusted him, yet she would put his life for anyone.

That was the difference between Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome was a dreamer, trusting and warm, while Kikyo on the other hand was down to earth, and distrusting.

He sighed as he remembered what Myouga was about to say when Kagome interrupted him.

_Flash Back_

_Master Inuyasha we have to, it's important. It has to do with you and Kagome." _

_At the sound of Kagome's name, Inuyasha's ears perked up._

"_What is it, tell me now or I'll rip you're legs off and then we'll see how well you run away after that" He threatened. _

_He wouldn't admit but he was desperate to find out what he was going through and why he couldn't be near Kagome without feeling overwhelming feelings swarm his head. _

"_Master Inuyasha, I fear it's time for your search for your mate." _

"_It seems as your youkai has chosen Kagome. Now the only problem is, do all of you?"_

OOOOOOoooooo000()()()()()()000ooooooOOOOOO

**A/N: That is all for now. Sorry I haven't been able to post this up. It is just that I've been really really busy. And my mom had a miscarriage and to tell you the truth you can't use the computer in a hospital! I know it's a little confusing its, but Inuyasha is kinda confused! Tell me what you think of! Review please… I really have'nt seen Inuyasha for four months so I really can't get the hang of portraying Inuyasha's characteristics. Like the way he acts, so I need help with that!! And I know it was a bit short.**


	2. Auras and questions

Summary: Kagome is in 'heat' and Inuyasha is going through his puberty stage lmao.

**Hey guys I just started writing Fan fictions. So if it is bad do not be too harsh. **

**Whatcha ma calls that thingy that says you do not owe something. Oh Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or at least you think that. **

**Stop sending me fake flames!!! They give me heart attacks Pouts**

**Naw Im just kidding ;P**

As soon as she laid down sleep battled over her and won. Her breathing hitched as she felt weird sensations in her sleep. Her aura called Inuyasha's and mingled with his as he sat on the Goshinboku.

He was deep in thought when he felt a fuzzy feeling taking over inside of him. He was attracted to the hut. It was as if someone else was controlling his body as he walked to the hut slowly.

He soon stopped over the Miko's sleeping body and the impression went beyond him. He could feel it reach into his heart. Before he even realized what he was doing, he leaned over Kagome. It felt so right.

He was about to kiss her ruby red lips when the trance was broken. He felt a staff poke his back and turned around to find the possessor of the staff. He found himself growling at two sleepy lavender orbs.

"Bouzo, you scared the shit out of me." Inuyasha whispered, aware now of the four other sleeping figures in the hut. "Inuyasha, oh its you-wait a minute, what were you doing by Kagome-sama?" He asked, curiosity taking over his exhausted features.

"What are you talking about and what am I doing in here?" Inuyasha murmured the last part mostly to himself. Miroku's brow raised in confusion at to what was going on.

"Inuyasha, you know you were leaning on Kagome, right." Miroku said with suggestively. "WHAT! WAS NOT YOU LECHEROUS MONK" Inuyasha roared. It was a bit too late when he realized he had woken everyone up except Kagome, she was extremely tired.

"What's going on Houshi-sama?" Sango asked with a weary voice. "Inuyasha came in almost leaned up to kiss Kagome- Sango turned in surprise to look at an enraging hanyou- and then says he doesn't recall ever trying to do that."

"I did not monk." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was beyond baffled; he did not remember a thing. How did he even get to the hut in the first place? Inuyasha made up his mind he was going to put aside his pride and talk to Miroku.

"Miroku, I need to talk to you." Miroku stared perplexed wondering what might be troubling the half dog demon so much as to ask for help. "Um…hai, Sango, may we be excused for a moment."

He turned around waiting for an answer to only find the Taijiya, snoring lightly. 'Guessed she was really tired', Miroku thought. He went outside to meet an anxious hanyou waiting for him. "Nani?"

"I need to talk about Kagome." Inuyasha said a bit warily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ok I know this is extremely short and all, its just that I'm planning on putting the next chapter up tomorrow or possibly today. And I wrote this in the spur of the moment, and it really helped to write this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kagome is in 'heat' and Inuyasha is going through his puberty stage lmao.

_Last Chapter: _

"_Miroku, I need to talk to you." Miroku stared perplexed wondering what might be troubling the half dog demon so much as to ask for help. "Um…hai, Sango, may we be excused for a moment."_

_He turned around waiting for an answer to only find the Taijiya, snoring lightly. 'Guessed she was really tired', Miroku thought. He went outside to meet an anxious hanyou waiting for him. "Nani?" _

"_I need to talk about Kagome." Inuyasha said a bit warily. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miroku sat down on the wet grass, trying his best not to look as curious as he waas feeling. Since when did Inuyasha talk so openly and ask for help. Something was wrong. Either that or he was dreaming, which was unusual because his dreams usually consisted of girls and hot springs.

"Bouzo." Miroku looked up to find a nervous hanyou. "Ok Inuyasha what is it you need to talk to me about." Miroku questioned not able to keep his eagerness controlled. "Well, I wanted to talk." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes, so you say. But what about?" Miroku questioned. The way the hanyou was acting was really out of his character, and his secrecy was getting on his nerves. "I want to know how to-"

Inuyasha abruptly halted when he sniffed a familiar smell. _Kagome. _"Kagome, I can smell you, you know." Inuyasha said. Miroku raised his eyebrow when he realized what had happened. _And they say I never give them privacy. _

Inuyasha saw the black haired girl slowly come out. Her scent was blended with guilt as so was her eyes. She looked down at the floor. "I- I had to go out." Kagome whispered. Even with his amazing hearing skills he could barely hear her. Inuyasha's face reflected confusion for a brief second before realizing what she had meant.

He sniffed the air again and then realized something he had not realized before. Her scent…it smelled like she was in HEAT and deeply aroused. His eyes widened in acknowledgement and he studied her again. Yup she was in heat all right. Now he really was distracted.

Her smell was really tantalizing him and he felt something within him pulling him to her. _ Someone has to better leave before I do something stupid._ He saw clearly that she mad no move to depart. _Well, guess it better be me._ He ran off to the trees leaving a very stunned Kagome standing there, basking in her embarrassment.

( )( )( K )( A )( G )( O )( M )( E )( )( )( )( )( )( )( P )( O )( V )( )( )

She gasped as she felt his clawed hands run up her thighs in languish circles. His fingers were a whisper on her skin. She felt need pulse through her as she felt two fingers inch toward her center. She couldn't help but grab at his hand. She moaned in pleasure at the new found sensations running through her like hot fire. She was about to shatter when she woke up panting.

She looked around to see if anybody had woken up and heard her. No one apparently had woken except… Wait where was Inuyasha and Miroku? Well now was a good time as anything to clean up. Her mothr had told her two days ago that she was going through puberty and have given her the whole speech about how she was a grown woman now. She remembered how she was blushing madly the whole time as her mother explained what that meant.

She quietly crawled across the floor hoping not to wake the kitsune. It was a good thing he had moved over next to Kirara sometime in the night. She looked over at her best friend Sango and smiled. She looked at her hand and realized it was slightly moving as it was going to hit someone. _Even in her dreams, she is hitting Miroku._ She sighed and kept on moving.

She was about to make it to her backpack to take out her utilities when she heard muttering. "I want to talk about Kagome." She heard someone say. She then noticed that was Inuyasha's voice. She tried to listen for what the hanyou can possibly want to talk about her with that much urgency.

She scooted closer but could not hear anything except incoherent whispers; she pressed her ear against the wall. "Kagome, I can smell you, you know. _Shit. He smelled me. _She came out and hoped that he can only smell her own scent and not her period. To tell you the truth she really hoped he did not notice. It really would be somewhat embarrassing.

"I- I had to go." _Well it was true, until I realized they had been talking about me. _She saw his nose twitch and his eyes widen. _Oh, god he noticed. How embarrassing. _She watched as he stood up quickly and ran off into the trees. "Did I miss something?" Kagome turned to find Miroku. She had been dwelling in her thoughts that she had forgotten that Miroku was there too.

"It's nothing. I'm going to look for Inuyasha." Kagome told him. However, before she could sprint off, a hand caught her wrist. Kagome-sama, I believe late as it is, Inuyasha would not want you going of alone into the woods. Besides, he can take care of himself. Go to rest."

Miroku wasn't sure if this would prevent Kagome from leaving Inuyasha alone for some time but seeing how the hanyou reacted towards Kagome made him feel like he had a responsibility to prevent her from being too him to close for now. Better safe than sorry, he always thought, well that is when the circumstances are for others, cause he sure loved to take his chance with Sango.

Kagome sighed. Well she really was tired. She went back to her sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep, her pads forgotten out of her backpack.

( )( )( I )( N )( U )( Y )( A )( S )( H )( A )( )( )( )( )( P )( O )( V )( )( )

The hanyou sighed deeply up in the tree. Damn it he had managed to get all his courage to ask for help, and what happens…the object of his problems almost hears him talk about her. What would she think if she knew? What would she do if she knew the way he thought of her?

It smelled of a bitch in heat and arousal. _Arousal._ He growled. He was jealous of the subject of Kagome's arousal. He felt like hitting something. How could Kagome do this to him? He felt betrayed because she thought of someone else instead of him.

And this was only one of his many problems. The new moon was drawing in soon. What then? He really could manage with that alone but both these problems at the same time. He didn't think so. He shook his head to make the bothersome thoughts leave. He had been pondering so much that he didn't get the scent that was drawing near.

He froze. Damn it. Not now. Another complication…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX :: Next Morning:: xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay do not kill me I want at least ten reviews or no next chappy. Muhahahahaha. No seriously. And do it by my birthday. My birthday is this Tuesday. So hurry and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_Last Chapter: _

_( )( )( I )( N )( U )( Y )( A )( S )( H )( A )( )( )( )( )( P )( O )( V )( )( )_

_The hanyou sighed deeply up in the tree. Damn it he had managed to get all his courage to ask for help, and what happens…the object of his problems almost hears him talk about her. What would she think if she knew? What would she do if she knew the way he thought of her?_

_It smelled of a bitch in heat and arousal. Arousal. He growled. He was jealous of the subject of Kagome's arousal. He felt like hitting something. How could Kagome do this to him? He felt betrayed because she thought of someone else instead of him. _

_And this was only one of his many problems. The new moon was drawing in soon. What then? He really could manage with that alone but both these problems at the same time. He didn't think so. He shook his head to make the bothersome thoughts leave. He had been pondering so much that he didn't get the scent that was drawing near. _

_He froze. Damn it. Not now. Another complication… _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX :: Next Morning:: xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru coolly greeted his younger half-brother.

Inuyasha had already prepared himself for his confrontation with Sesshomaru and was now standing snarling at the Inu-youkai.

"What are you doing here you bastard?"

"Not more of a bastard than you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled at the demon youkai. "That still does not answer my question. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha managed to growl out.

"I see you are at the coming of age, brother."

Inuyasha's body stiffened. How the hell did he know? "Yeah. So, what about it?"

"Though you are tainted with human blood, we are still connected through the Inu-Taisho blood. It was father's wishes for me to guide you through the Coming of Age. I will aid you so that you will not dishonor our blood line any further." Sesshomaru explained. "Coming Of Age?" Inuyasha repeated dumbly.

"You are looking for a mate, are you not?"

Inuyasha's face burned with embarrassment and it went even redder when he realized Sesshomaru would notice. "I am not."

"Do not try to hide this. Your soul is reaching out for a mate. It is crucial that you do find that mate soon."

"And what if I don't?"

"Your soul will overpower your body, causing your death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Red eyes looked back at her. She knew these red eyes. They were familiar to her. "Inuyasha?" A growl reached her ears. What was happening? Why was he youkai? _Suddenly her dream changed. _She felt claws grasping at her. "Kagome, I need you. Help." _Kagome woke up gasping. Oh dear god. What was with her? This was not the first time she had had this dream. Kagome sat up put her arms around her knees and tried to keep her sanity together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My death?" Inuyasha repeated blankly.

"A Inu-youkai needs a mate to balance his power. Pure to tainted. Good to evil."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Then why do you not have a mate?"

"That is none of your concern, but if you want to keep some of your Inu dignity and pride you must allow me to guide you through this."

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't trust Sesshomaru, but he felt him say the truth. He hadn't detected any lying. Felt? Since when could he feel other's emotions?

Sesshomaru answered him as if he had read him mind.

"You will start feeling other's emotions. You must learn to control that if you do not want to be overwhelmed."

"How do I do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just think them away."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, I'll just will them away." And suddenly all the overwhelming things he had been feeling disappeared.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to a little smirk. "Are you done with your foolishness?"

"Fine, but tell me first all I need to know."

"Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku was taking watch over the camp. He sat down at the door thinking about Inuyasha. His aura felt different somehow. It was powerful and was still becoming stronger. He then chuckled as he remembered the little hentai about to plant one on Kagome. Speaking of which… He watched as a groggy Kagome came outside and sat next to him. "Can't sleep, Kagome-sama?"

"No, I keep having nightmares."

"Oh."

She was relieved when he didn't question her any further because that would only remind her of the dreams she had before that and that was never a good thing.

After a pregnant silence Kagome started looking around for Inuyasha. "Has Inuyasha returned yet?"

"No and for that I will murder him. I am extremely tired."

"Oh, well then I'll take watch. You can go rest. But I warn you to rest as far from Sanga."

He turned his head around to look at Kagome. As if sensing his question Kagome quickly said: "She can still hurt you while she's sleeping."

"Heh thank you. I shall take your advise wisely."

_I already know that from experience_, he thought as he rubbed his scar unconsciously.

Kagome watched as the monk disappeared behind the door. She put her knees around her legs and after a while of not sensing any danger she fell asleep. Only to be woken up to a loud shout. "HENTAI." Some people just never learn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I apologize for taking so long. I just lost all my motivation for this story but after thinking it out I really have decided to keep on writing it. I will post more frequently. I promise! And sorry everyone is kind of out of character. Any advice???**


End file.
